


The Raven

by sps



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cigarettes, Crimes & Criminals, Domestic Fluff, Drugs, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Hiding, Les Amis de l'ABC Shenanigans, Love Confessions, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Requited Love, Robbery, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sps/pseuds/sps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jehan has gone through his entire life, paying no attention to the tattoo on his collar bone that said "You will regret that phone call little bird." He could never find a situation in which his soul mate would say such words too him.</p><p>Montparnasse has gone through his entire life, paying no attention to the tattoo on his wrist that said "At least let me clean you up." Montparnasse could never think of a situation where anyone would offer him such kindness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a chilly night, unnaturally cold for it being the middle of summer. The wind was rustling through the branches, the soft sound of crickets chirping echoed through the house from the open windows. Jehan walked through his small little house, carrying a cup of water with him. He was humming softly, stepping around all of the plants that he had been meaning to plant, but they was worried with the fluctuating weather temperatures that his plants wouldn't fair well at all, and he didn't want them dying on him. He sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. The wind was blowing his hair into his eyes and it was starting to get on his nerves. He had considered on multiple occasions of chopping it off again, but he never got around to it. He sighed, and set the glass of water down on the counter, and pulling one of his many brightly colored hair ties off his wrist. He flipped his head over, and tied his long, ginger hair up into his bun and flipped back up. Jehan sighed quietly and picked up the cup again, walking over to his balcony and pushing the sliding glass door open. He felt a gust of cold wind hit him, and he shivered slightly, he was really starting to worry about his plants, it seemed like the nights were starting to get colder. He sighed and shook his head, he would have to handle that all later. Tonight he had studying he had to do, and more cleaning to do. Jehan sighed and walked back inside, grabbing the floral curtains and pulling them towards him as he closed the door. He didn't want the hand made curtains to get stuck, it had happened one time and the poor boy was ready to cry until Grantaire taught him how to get grease stains out of delicate fabrics. He let go of the curtains, straightening them out. 

Jehan turned on the T.V before settling down on the couch with his philosophy text book and a cup of instant noodles. He picked the remote off the arm of the couch and went to his recordings, scrolling through all of the old movies he had recorded. He hummed softly as he took a bite of noodles, selecting the movie _Gone With The Wind_. Jehan smiled, and settled into the couch, looking down at his text book, flipping through the crisp pages, he had had this book for nearly three years now, and somehow he had managed to keep the pages nice and clean. Combeferre had given it to him as a present for his birthday, and he had greatly appreciated it, it worked even better for him now that he was taking philosophy classes at the local university. He flipped through the pages lazily, only paying a little attention to what he was reading, paying more attention to the noodles and the movie despite the fact that he had seen it nearly five hundred times. Jehan only glanced away from the TV when he heard the far away sound of sirens. Jehan shifted a little uncomfortably in his seat, he hated the sound of sirens, they made him nervous and he was never really sure why they did. He set his book aside and paused the movie, standing to close all the windows in his house and lock them.

********

Montparnasse pulled his leather jacket tight around his body, having a hard time getting a proper grip on it due to it being slick with blood, partially his own and partially someone else's. He pulled his lighter out of his pocket, bringing it to the cigarette that was hanging in between his lips. He was doing his best to keep an eye out for any police cars, he knew that some had been called, and if they had been, they were coming for him. Montparnasse took a long drag on his cigarette, letting the smoke out through his nose. He looked up at the sky, dark eyes wandering over the night sky tiredly. Part of him was sick and tired of running, tired of stealing and everything else, but that was only a small part of him, his conscience, a part of him that he no longer paid attention to, a part of him that he had stopped paying attention too. Montparnasse sighed, shoving his hands into his pocket, his cheek was stinging from this gash in it, and he was sure his knuckles were going to bruise.

He shook his head, taking another drag of his cigarette and walking.

The faint sound of sirens kissed his ears as he kept walking. Montparnasse felt his heart beat speed up as the sounds got closer to him. He threw a casual glance over his shoulder and saw the unmistakable flash of red and blue behind him. Montparnasse cursed under his breath and broke into a run, sprinting down the streets. He pushed past all the people that were pouring out from all the bars and movie theaters that lined the streets. The siren's were getting closer to him. He groaned, slipping into an alley way and pressing himself up against the brick wall. He closed his eyes, taking a deep shaky breath and trying to regulate his breathing again.

The sirens went past him, the sound slowly fading off into the distance, he exhaled, not realizing that he had been holding his breath, he had been chased by the cops thousands of times and every time he always cut it way to close. He pushed himself off the wall, slipping out of the alley way and back into the crowd of people, he needed a place to hang out, he knew the cops knew where he and the rest of Patron-Minette lived as well, and he wasn't about to put them in danger as well when they had nothing to do with this. He walked down the street, heading back down the way he came, there was a house at the end of the street that he used to hang out at, and he was nearly positive that no one had moved in yet. He pulled his pack of cigarette's out of his pocket and placed one his mouth, some people were snarling at him as shoved past them, hurrying to get to the house before the cops came back around circling the street looking for him.

Montparnasse stood at the end of the driveway, looking up at the blue house, the paint was no longer peeling, an flowers were growing in the front yard... someone lived here. Montparnasse thought for a moment, debating if he wanted to go in there still and risk someone calling the cops on him for breaking an entering. He walked up the driveway, and up the rickety porch steps. These things were going to fall apart, they were rotting. He walked up to the door, taking the knob in his hands and giving it a twist, the door gave. Whoever lived here now, needed to learn how to lock their doors.

*******

Jehan hummed softly, towel drying his hair lazily, his eyes drifting down to the tattoo on his collar bone, he always did his best to ignore it, but it was hard lately, he was twenty three and still waiting for someone to come up to him and say such words, despite the fact that the small boy could never think of a situation where someone he was supposed to fall in love with would say such words to him. He shook his head, picking up his neon pink hair tie and putting his long hair up in a bun. He picked his floral sweat pants off the floor, and pulled them over his thin hips and picked up his beige tank top, pulling it over his head and letting the fabric hang off his thin frame with a small sigh.He walked over to the bathroom door, when he heard a loud bang in his living room. Jehan hesitated grabbing the door knob, a lump instantly forming in his throat. He wasn't expecting anyone over and none of the boys had texted him... Did he remember to lock his door before he got in the shower? 

Jehan swallowed, and opened the door, quickly running across the hall to his bedroom, he didn't want to see who was in his house, this had happened to him before and he hadn't learned his lesson of leaving the door unlocked... Joly had promised to him this was safe neighbor hood. He heard another crash from his living room. A small whimper of fear came from his lips and he grabbed one of his large books that Marius had given him for Christmas the year before, and grabbed his phone off of the dresser, getting ready to dial 911. He took a deep shaky breath, walking into the hallway. He was scared.

Jehan pressed close up against the hallway wall and was hoping that his wood floors weren't going to give him away. He took a deep breath and walked into the dark living room, searching the wall for the light switch. He hit the light switch, bathing the room in light where he came face to face with a tall man with pale skin and dark hair. Jehan swallowed hard and dropped the book with a loud thud and unlocking his phone, his fingers flying over the number pad quickly, his fingers hitting the call button as he pressed the phone to his ear when the man spoke. 

"You will regret that phone call, Little bird," His voice sounded like honey.

Jehan felt his world stop, his phone falling to the ground, fingers brushing over his collar bone as his hand fell down at his side. There was no way this was the man he was supposed to love. He was tall and beautiful, and he looked dangerous and for some reason that excited him. He swallowed hard, trying to find the right words to say.

"Who are you?" Jehan asked after a few minutes of silence, his voice oddly stable.

"I need a place to stay," The man said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Something appeared wet and slick on his leather jacket. Jehan furrowed his eyebrows together, trying to figure out what was coating the tall man's jacket. He shook his head, and sighed.

"That doesn't answer my question, I asked who you were, not why you were here," Jehan said slowly.

The man smiled wolfishly, and the smile almost made Jehan go weak in his knees.

"My name is Montparnasse," He said, bowing mockingly that Jehan had to suppress a giggle.

Jehan looked Montparnasse thoughtfully, admiring his tall thin, frame and his dark hair. He was beautiful and he looked like he could kill someone, he looked like he had killed someone before.

"Why do you need a place to stay?" Jehan questioned crossing his thin freckled arms over his chest.

"I'm hiding," Montparnasse said simply.

*******

Montparnasse watched as the boy raised a slender eyebrow at him, "From?"

"Some people are looking for me," Montparnasse responded crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"And you expect me to hide you?" The small boy asked.

"It would be in your best interest, Little bird..." Montparnasse mused softly.

Montparnasse watched as the small boy carefully as he buried his perfect lip in between perfect teeth. He looked the boy up and down, he had a thin body, sweatpants hanging carelessly on thin hips. His eyes traveled up his body and settled on his face, pale skin covered in freckles, framed by wisps of ginger hair. The boy was utterly beautiful. He watched as the boy sighed, and threw his hands up in defeat,

"Fine! Fine you can stay..." He said with a groan.

"Wonderful decision really," Montparnasse said with a dark smile.

"At least let me clean you up," the boy said.

Montparnasse's lips parted in an audible groan. This was him, this was the boy that Montparnasse was going to fall in love with.


	2. Chapter 2

Montparnasse later found himself sitting at the kitchen table of the young boys house. The boy, who's name he still did not know was sitting across from him, a needle hanging from his mouth as he wrapped an ace bandage tightly around his hand. He couldn't help but stare at the boy as he worked, admiring all of the freckles that covered his pale skin. He wanted to connect them, draw constellations on his skin. He wanted to reach over and touch his hair, it looked soft, soft as spun silk. He set Montparnasse's hand down, and moved his chair closer to his. He tucked his thin nimble fingers under his chin and turned his head to the side, so he could better inspect the cut. Montparnasse took a deep breath, his skin felt soft against his. He leaned forward so the boy could better tend to his cheek. He caught the faint scent of strawberries in his hair. It made him smile.

"You know... I never got your name," Montparnasse said.

He felt a sharp stab in his left cheek that made him wince and suck in a breath,

"Don't talk," The boy mumbled, going back to working the needle through his skin.

He was silent for a while, not saying much. No more words were shared between the two of them for the longest time, the only sound was their breathing.

"My name is Jehan..." The boy said.

Montparnasse looked down at him with a smile, grunting quietly as Jehan gave a sharp tug to tie a knot in the thread. Jehan sat back in his chair, starting to put all of the first aid materials back in the box. He looked around the house, polished wood floors and moss green walls, the house looked like something out of a fairy tale book, the kind of house that a fairy would live in. There were floral curtains hanging from all the windows and cacti and other succulents were covering the floor. Part of him was wondering why all of these plants weren't outside. Montparnasse looked back over at Jehan, who had moved to the hallway to put the first aid kit back in the closet. The place felt warm, homey.

"What are you hiding from Montparnasse?" Jehan asked walking back and into the kitchen.

"People are just looking for me," Montparnasse said.

"Why?" Jehan asked.

Montparnasse raised an eyebrow and watched as the small boy got two mugs down.

"Would you like some tea?" Jehan asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Oh, Yes... Please, thank you." Montparnasse said smiling.

Jehan smiled and nodded, walking about his kitchen, setting the water on the stove. Montparnasse couldn't help but watch him. The thought of Jehan, this boy, being the one he was supposed to fall in love with was beginning to become a much better thought. A thought that he could become used too. A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips, he was sweet and caring, he had offered to stitch him up after had had broken into his house and threatened him if he called the cops, was showing him such compassion. Montparnasse tilted his head to the side, watching him move gracefully about his kitchen. He was beautiful, Montparnasse, too beautiful almost. The boy seemed innocent as if he had never done a wrong thing in his life. Montparnasse was wrong for him, no matter what fate said, he wasn't destined to do anything good for this boy, he would fuck it up, and he knew it.

*******

Jehan hummed to himself softly as he walked through the kitchen, gathering the tea bags that he had made with his own flowers and herbs. His mind was wandering to the man that was sitting at his kitchen table, he smelled like cinnamon and expensive cologne. Jehan smiled to himself as he moved to pick the boiling water off the burner and poured it into the navy blue mugs, he dropped the tea bags in and smiled. He could get used to this, ten o'clock at night with Montparnasse sitting at his kitchen table and him making them both tea. He would be okay if Montparnasse would be the boy he was supposed to fall in love with, he seemed dangerous, and charming, and the thought of that made Jehan only become more attracted to him. He sighed, and picked up the cups, walking out of the kitchen and setting the cup in front of Montparnasse, and smiled. He watched as Montparnasse pulled a flask out of his pocket and unscrewed the cap, pouring some into his glass.

"Want some?" Montparnasse asked tipping the flask his direction.

"What is it?" Jehan asked cautiously leaning forward.

"Whiskey." Montparnasse said bluntly.

Jehan turned up his nose and shook his head, "No... I prefer not to ruin a perfectly good cup of tea."

Montparnasse snorted and rolled his eyes and put his flask back in his jacket pocket. Jehan looked down at his cup clasped between his hands, admiring the violet shade of the tea.

"What kind of tea is this anyways?" Montparnasse asked looking over at him

"Rose and lavender.. home made," Jehan said with a small sigh.

Montparnasse grunted and nodded, taking a long drink. Jehan looked him up and down, admiring his thin figure for what admittedly was probably the eighteenth time this night. Jehan found his insanely beautiful, his black hair was pushed back out of his eyes, and his eyes, were smudged with black eyeliner.

"How long do you need to stay?" Jehan asked, snapping out of his dreamlike state.

Montparnasse simply shrugged, looking down at his mug.

"Well... If you need to stay, just let me know... there's a spare room, last door on the right, I have to get ready for bed..." Jehan said with a small smile.

*******

Montparnasse watched as Jehan smiled at him softly and walked into the kitchen to set his glass in the sink.

"There's extra blankets and pillows in the hall closet," Jehan said, "And I'm right next door if you need anything."

"Thank you, little bird, good night," Montparnasse said with a smile.

"Good night, Montparnasse," And with that he was gone.

Montparnasse stood after he finished his tea, and set the glass in the sink, he sighed, and walked down the hallway, stopping at the last door. He nudged the door open, and walked in, flipping on the light. The walls were a light grey, with dark brown wooden floors. A queen sized bed was tucked in the corner, with a white bed spread. He smiled and walked over, closing the door behind him and pulling the jacket off of his shoulders. The blood was dry, so he thought it was okay to drape it over the chair int he corner of the room. Montparnasse slipped off his shoes, and turned off the light. He sighed and pulled the blankets back, laying down in the soft bed. He smiled, and looked up at the ceiling, tucking his arms under his head, he could get used to this, he closed his eyes, enjoying the silence, and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Montparnasse woke up slowly,groaning as he rolled over in bed, a small beam of early morning light cut through the lace curtains, reflecting off the wooden floors. It had to be no earlier than five... Montparnasse furrowed his brows together in confusion, a small haze of drowsiness was still covering his mind. He sat up slowly, before he remembered where he was. A small smile stretched across his lips as he remembered that he was at Jehan's house... The guy that was supposedly his soul mate...

He was supposed fall in love with this sweet innocent boy, this boy who was as fragile as spun glass. Montparnasse was everything but fragile, he was violent and he could easily break Jehan with just a few well placed words. Montparnasse furrowed his brows in confusion, he couldn't think of any reason why he would want to do such a thing. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair, groaning at the sudden pain in his hand. He sighed and dropped his hands into his lap, looking down at his swollen fingers. He shook his head, and pushed back the soft sheets and stood. He stretched, raising his arms high above his head, before dropping them down at his sides again. He walked across the room, and pushed open the door.He looked up and down the halls, it was quiet, he figured that there was no way Jehan was awake yet. Montparnasse sighed quietly, he couldn't stay here, there was no way in hell that Jehan was going to fall in love with him. He stepped back into the guest room and closed the door behind him. He had to leave, before the cops showed up. He couldn't, he wouldn't drag Jehan into that. He refused. He grabbed his jacket off the chair and pulled it over his shoulders, quickly feeling over the pockets, wanting to make sure he left no evidence behind that he was here. He walked back out, going to the kitchen to find something to write on. 

Montparnasse found an envelope, and a pink pen. He sighed, and leaned over the table, scribbling out a quick thank you. He straightened himself and stood, fixing his jacket. He walked across the living room, taking great care to make sure that he didn't injure any of the plants that were laying on the ground on his way to the front door. He opened the door, and he left, walking into the brisk morning air. Leaving the beautiful boy and any feelings behind.

*******

Jehan rolled over inn bed, raising his arms over his head, groaning as his bones cracked. Jehan sighed, and looked up at the ceiling, listening at the silence that was settled over his home. He had to wonder if Montparnasse was asleep still. Jehan sat up, pushing the sheets and quilt back, his sweatpants hanging low on his hips. He stood and walked out into the hall. He poked his head in the guest room, furrowing his brows in confusion when he saw that the room was empty. Was he in the kitchen? Jehan left the door open and walked to the main room of his small house. He couldn't find him anywhere. Jehan sighed, and looked down at the coffee table, and saw a piece of paper with elegant writing on it. 

_"Thank you for patching me up, I owe you one, here are numbers you can call if you ever need anything~Montparnasse,"_

Jehan sighed quietly and shook his head, tossing the note off to the side, he was disappointed to say the least, that Montparnasse had just walked out like that. Jehan's fingers came up to his collar bones, ghosting over the place where the tattoo was. He couldn't believe that he had found his soulmate... and he had just walked out on him, he had just left him. Jehan huffed a slight breath, and shook his head. He saw no real reason to why he was upset, Montparnasse didn't care enough to stay, so why should he care that Montparnasse left?

*******

Montparnasse was sitting in the back of a small bar, with the rest of Patron-Minette, he had called the boys as soon as he had left Jehan's house, as the men always did after any of them had holed up for the night. They always met at the same bar, and ordered the same beers, and did the same toast to celebrate them avoiding the police again, yet, even as Montparnasse sat here, laughing and making idle threats at his drunken companions, he felt a sinking feeling in his chest, that maybe he should've stayed with Jehan,that leaving wasn't the right idea. Montparnasse felt his lips press into a thin line as he sat back in his chair, drawing away from the boys, who didn't notice that their leader suddenly was no longer participating in what had started to feel like a ritual. He had to wonder what Jehan was thinking right now, if he was understanding of why Montparnasse had to leave, or if he was sad that his soulmate had walked out his door with nothing, not even a goodbye. Montparnasse sighed quietly, downing his beer.

Part of Montparnasse was hoping that Jehan hated him now, that Jehan was indeed mad at him for leaving and that Jehan wouldn't try any of those phone numbers that he had left, Montparnasse should've known he wouldn't of been that lucky.

"Oi, Parnasse."

Montparnasse looked up from his drink and raised an eyebrow at Babet who was sitting across from him with his phone pressed to his ear.

"Some boy is callin'" Babet said gruffly.

Montparnasse felt his heart flutter slightly at the thought of Jehan actually calling him.

"Okay?" Montparnasse asked, leaning forward, "And?"

"He's askin' for ya, he don't sound to happy,"Babet said handing Montparnasse the phone across the table.

Montparnasse snatched the phone from Babet, and pressed it to his hear, clearing his throat.

"Hello?" Montparnasse asked lazily.

"Is this Montparnasse?"

"This is he, who is this?" Montparnasse asked.

"It's Jehan, who do you are just walking out like that?!" Jehan snarled from the other side of the phone.

Montparnasse was a little shocked to say the least at how angry the boy sounded, when he had met him he was nothing but sweet to him... well that was after Jehan had figured out that the two were supposed to be soul mates.

"I took care of you! I hid you from the cops!" Jehan continued.

Montparnasse took a deep shaky breath, "I think you have the wrong number."

He pulled the phone away from his ear, and hit the end call button, reaching over and handing it back to Babet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Two Months Later**

Montparnasse was sitting in the bed of the Emergency Room, his hand was wrapped in a cloth. He was waiting for the nurse to come back and give him stitches. He sighed, laying his head back on the pillow, staring up at the ceiling. Montparnasse was here for the second time this week, he had gotten into another bar fight. He closed his eyes, trying to tune out the annoying sounds, especially the coughing that was coming from the bed next to him. It was closed when he arrived, and the coughing had been on and off, Montparnasse thought it might be rude to ask whoever was coughing to knock it off, but he was light headed from the blood loss that he decided to do it anyways. Montparnasse sighed and got up, pulling the curtain to the side.

"Look, I hate to be a bother, but the coughing, please," Montparnasse said.

The boy who was coughing looked up, and Montparnasse felt his breath catch in his throat. Montparnasse was staring into the eyes of the boy that had hid him from the cops, constantly tried to get a hold of him, and Montparnasse had constantly pushed him off. Jehan. Montparnasse felt his heart jump into his throat. Why was he here? Montparnasse's mind was jumping too all these impossible ideas. Maybe he was sick, dying. Montparnasse swallowed hard, and looked down at Jehan

"I... I am sorry, I..-" Jehan's sentence was cut short in another coughing fit.

Montparnasse stepped into the other room that was closed off by the curtain, and closed it behind him. His eyes going wide in horror as he saw blood coat Jehan's hand. Montparnasse pulled the chair up and sat next to him. Resting a hand on his knee. Jehan looked down at Montparnasse's hand, and then back up at him. Jehan moved away, flinching as if Montparnasse was going to hurt him.

"Jehan! What are you doing here? Are you okay?!" Montparnasse asked pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiping the blood off the corner of his lip.

"What do you care..."Jehan spat, wiping his hand on the leg of his jeans.

*******

Jehan looked at Montparnasse, eyes focused on the bloodied marks on is face. Jehan didn't want to see him, he didn't want to see Montparnasse here right now. It was the last thing that he needed. Montparnasse had ignored him for two months. Jehan didn't want him here... yet, ever since he left Montparnasse had been the only thing he had every thought about.

"Why wouldn't I care?" Montparnasse asked leaning forward.

"Because you left without anything? You ignored my calls! Despite the fact we are supposed to be soulmates," Jehan hissed.

"Jehan..."

"No, Montparnasse," Jehan said with a shake of his head.

*******

Montparnasse watched in horror as another coughing fit washed over his body. Blood spattering over Jehan's lips.

"Jehan why are you here?" Montparnasse asked.

"I have Mitral Stenosis..." Jehan said after he calmed down. Wiping the blood of his lips with the back of his hand.

"Mitral Stenosis?" Montparnasse asked.

"It's a heart condition, not enough blood pumps through my Mitral valve..." Jehan said.

Montparnasse frowned and looked up at Jehan, worry washing over him. Could he die from this? Could this be the last time he saw Jehan? Montparnasse felt his breath catch in his throat. He couldn't lose him, Montparnasse knew he was no where near deserving of Jehan, but he couldn't lose him. Montparnasse stood, and looked down at Jehan, who regarded him wearily. Montparnasse wanted Jehan to know that he loved him, and that he wanted to be with him. He placed his hand on Jehan's cheek, nearly drawing away from the heat that radiated from his cheek. Jehan seemed to lean into his touch, as if loving the cool feel on his heated skin.

Montparnasse took a deep breath, leaning down, and pressed his lips to Jehan's.


End file.
